


geometry

by voksen



Series: WKverse [17]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: ... yep. "geometry"</p>
            </blockquote>





	geometry

Schwarz, Nagi thinks, after he's been with them a few months, is an almost mathematical concept, one which he hasn't quite managed to solve, but one which he's somehow become part of anyway, the third point of a triangle with constantly-shifting vertices. The angles change so sharply between Schuldig and Crawford that the variables present are almost impossible to really work out, much less the equation itself, but --

"Knock it off, I'm trying to sleep," Schuldig says from behind him, and Nagi spills tea all over the table, managing to get himself together enough to stop it centimeters away from his computer.

He turns to glare and ends up sputtering instead, because Schuldig is leaning against the doorframe with his hair falling into his face instead of in its perfect spikes, eyes squinted shut against the light, wearing nothing but underwear.

Schuldig smirks at him widely, sleepy or not, and Nagi blushes, turning his back and pulling a box of tissues across the room to start soaking up the tea.

"I'll just go back to bed so you can put those to good use," Schuldig tells him, and has the door safely shut before Nagi catches on to what he's getting at.


End file.
